Trip To Space
by raven2547
Summary: JF and in Space. Casey is from space and has a collection of bands, but we dont know what they are, but when Lily obtains a few and he forgets the english language, what is going on?


**ok so i really need feedback on this story because it wont leave my head and i just need to get a few buzzies out before it ends then it'll be done...**

**so the stories about Casey's true heritage and how he's really from space, but when the others find out, he doesnt want to think about how that will go so he tries to keep it a secret until Lily went into his room after seeing what look like a bunch of hair ties on his nightstand and took a few - including his bright blue one - while he was in the shower, what are these hair ties, and why did he panic and yell at her?**

**ok so keep in mind ive only seen like 4 episodes of jungle fury, and read a whole lot more but it doesnt really help - like i just found out Camille's a brunette, and when i was reading her part, i thought she was blonde...**

**i plan on Power Rangers In Space to come into the picture, or more like just Andros and maybe a little bit of Zhane, probably no pairings, but i will take suggestions...**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Normal POV**

**Galmare Galaxy**

**Earth Year 1999**

**Republic of the Holosphere of North Galmare Ship**

Casey walked steadily through the ship that had been his home for about five years now, towards the dropping bay. He was giong to continue his life on the newly discovered planet Earth over in the Milky Way, his friend Marinna's father had sailed there a year ago and charted it by name of their home world, he hoped he could make friends there quickly, he was having enough trouble as it was acquiring all their language braces. They had so many on Earth!

He was what the Earthlings called a linguist. Although, he had his own way of learning the languages of all the know planets and their inhablitants. He was the most accomplished one in all the known Universe, too, though he knew he shouldn't brag. He collected each bracelet by doing a few favors for a wealthy extraterrestrial on each planet he came across, and since he was the head translator on this ship, that was quite alot of bracelets.

The braces held all the words of a language in them, and by wearing one, you could thereby speak that language fluently and quite easily. He sometimes wore all of them on the days where he knew he was going to a multiculural planet, and could speak with anyone he met. The bracelets were easily made also. All he had to do was ask someone who spoke the language he quested after to speak into a clear strip of rubber like material, and it quickly picked up the accent and all words in the language -whether that person knew them or not, which, as he thought about it, was really cool.

He arrived sooner than he thought possible in the extremely large ship and quickly headed over to his friends, Marinna, and Valinia. He had met them after his eight years of the Starship Academy for Young Linguists of the Universe, and they had been friends ever since. But now he was being taken away from them, or rather, walking away from them. He was sorry, but he took on this mission and he planned to carry it out, he only hoped it would work itself out in the end.

As he hugged them good-bye and walked into the transporter, he waved forlornly at them from his perch and then tucked in his elbows and was whisked away to the planet far, far away, to begin life anew.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Normal POV **

**Earth**

**Pai Zhug Grounds**

**Earth Year: 2001**

He landed with an 'oof' on a hard surface of what look like titanium, but what he soon learned was called "rock".

The people here were friendly and gladly took him in to teach him their ways, and a man by the name of Master Mao gracefully taught him all things that would come as common sense to most toddlers, and he was most grateful. They attempted to teach him on a level one, two, fifteen, and twenty-five, when they finally put him in a class with two people he almost emediantly began to befriend. They went by the names Theo -which he was positive was short for the rare flower of the Southern Holosphere, the montheo - and Lily -which again he was sure was short for Lilany, a planet in the Western Holosphere which was famous for its market and he quite enjoyed going to.

He also met a man by the name of Are Jay, which was very strange until he learned it was spelled by individual letters in their alphabet, R.J. So he learned with them, trained with them, fought with them a few years later, and grew very attached to each of them.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Normal POV**

**Earth**

**Jungle Karma Pizza Casey's Room**

**Earth Year: 2004**

Lily wandered into Casey's room, she could have sworn she had seen a butload of hair ties in here a few minutes ago when he left the door open, and she needed one badly -her hair was flailing everywhere because of the wind.

She spotted the brightly colored ties on his nightstand, and grabbed the bright yellow, blue, and lime green ones. Satisfied, she pulled her hair into an intricate bun and walked out.

A few minutes later, Casey walked back from his shower to look for his brace for english, it was bright blue, but found he couldn't find it, and a scream was heard only moments later down in the loft.

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Normal POV**

**Earth**

**Jungle Karma Pizza, Loft**

**Earth Year: 2004**

R.J.'s friend Andros had been visiting for a week now.

Theo like him, and so did Casey, Lily... a little more so than them, but R.J. was happy they were getting along. Casey had departed a few minutes ago to take a shower, he liked the cub and was glad he had met him at Pai Zhug all those years ago. It had all seemed like he had just dropped out of the sky, but immediantly he was Master Mao's favorite. He must have been very gifted, he had private sessions with the Master until they had found his level - after he had skipped twenty-five levels, that is.

But the boy was nice, and a little strange if he was honest with himself. He hadn't known how to use a _phone_ when he had met him. But now they were great friends.

He was talking to Andros, who he had already informed the others was from outer space, when suddenly they heard a scream, and they all rushed up the stairs. Casey was kneeling on the floor searching for something, and soon enough Theo and Lily were behind them.

"Dude what's up?" R.J. was worried, he had never seen the cub this, this,... emotional.

"Dol ah mei tew kan!"

"... I'm sorry, what?"

"Dol ah mei tew kan, _meine togail_..." He rolled his eyes at him as if R.J. was the one speaking in different tongues.

Andros looked at him for a minute, and then turned to the others,"He's speaking Yolmec, it's a language in a galaxy a few lightyears away from here."

Casey had now moved from the floor, and was sliding what looked to the others as hairties, which went all up his left and then all down his right, and then Lily looked surprised as enlightenment dawned on her.

"Oh my Gosh, Casey! I am so sorry!" she squeeled and ran to his side, pulling a green, yellow, and blue tie out of her hair and handed them to him.

Casey immediantly grabbed them and slipped them on his arms, "Lily what the hell?! You don't just go in people's rooms and take things!"

"I thought they were hairties!"

"Something you want to tell us, Casey?" R.J.'s voice cut through their banter, and Casey was reminded of how forboding and scary R.J. was...

**TBC**

**XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD**

**Well how was that guys? i need feedback or wam bam doodle this is back to the drawing board, and this will be deleted but my computers being demolished and im upgrading to a laptop, so Au Revoir all my stuff, and everything ive ever written...**


End file.
